jlddfandomcom-20200213-history
Fradenheim
Fradenheim is a city in Molga, infamous for being home to two criminal syndicates; the Enschuldigang and Les Rats. The town is not doing so great currently. The people of the city are struggling under the rampant criminal activities of the gangs. Poverty is on the rise and the local government is inefficient in sorting out the city ever since king Carltoffel du Charrette has fallen ill, and his only son, prince Obergine du Charrette, is nowhere to be found. This power vacuum allowed the gangs to take control over large areas of the city virtually unopposed. Approximately 50% of the population practices candleism, while 30% is pagan. The pagans, while living peacefully, have their own neighborhood in the city. (Known) Places of interest * The market square. As with any square where markets are at, this is where all sorts of goods and crafts are traded. However, since the city is home to a great number of pagans, several unique pagan goods can be obtained here as well. * The Gate of Privilege. A gate granting access to the Mansion district after the guards check your privilege. Though the guards stationed here treat citizens with extreme prejudice, they're also very honest and aren't easily swayed with bribery. * The Stuffed Gooß: A restaurant/theater for the wealthy. Or it pretends to be; they are scummy enough to dilute their wines. The establishment is renowned for its smooth jazz and its delicious stuffed goose. It is located in the Mansion district. * Gutter town: the Artisan district. Lots of craftsmen have their shops here. It's located on the west-side of the river and was one of the first districts with a functional sewage system, hence the name. The Candleist Church is located here, near the city wall. * The Pagan district: ??? * ??? * ??? Citizens of interest * Monsieur Fraßenraßer: A rich nobleman who runs a local construction company and spends his days eating chickens and papfelstrüdel at the Stuffed Goose. * Jean-Luke: A construction overseer and slave driver who is working on a sewage system near the south gate. He's employed by Monsieur Fraßenraßer. His job is currently impeded because one of his slaves was found murdered in the ditch. * The High Chandelier of Fradenheim. Runs a strict church. * Noster No-Shower. A beggar who emits an unpleasant odor, but apparently knows the city inside and out. * Vivienne, a bookstore cleric who was harassed by Enschuldigang thugs until Bennis, Crysis and Felipe stood up for her. The thugs wanted to extort money out of her as part of the gang's protection racket. * Larry & Maul. Charismatic Enschuldigang mobsters who were slain by Our Heroes in an alley near the church. * Postman Khor. A strict bureaucrat who works at the post office. His employees don't like him very much. The Gangs * The Enschuldigang is a crime syndicate with a decades-old presence in Fradenheim, but it only grew in strength and numbers shortly after King Carltoffel fell chronically ill. They are embroiled in a turf war with Les Rats and they have successfully taking over a lot of Rat territory in the city. The philosophy of the Enschuldigang is peculiar; as long as you have manners, act politely and apologize for your deeds, it is okay to take what you want and the pain you inflict on your victims is compensated. Of course, this strategy doesn't sit well with the victims of the gang, so in practice the gang members say "Enschuldigung" more as a calling card than as a sincere apology. They specialize in theft, burglary and extortion of the local shopkeepers. * Les Rats are a relatively small, but vicious gang. Like the Enschuldigang, they have long maintained a presence in the city, but their numbers have severely dwindled over the years for various reasons, primarily because of the turf war with the Enschuldigang that they're losing. They suffered a defeat at the hands of the Advocates when they failed to assassinate Jesus. Category:JLDnD Category:Baptism of Fire Category:Baptism Locations